Pinball machines have numerous configurations that are well known in the art. It is conventional practice in a pinball machine apparatus to modify the structure on the game surface, the design and the score value of different targets in order to revive the incentive of practiced players without changing the principal of the game.
There are many commercially available pinball machines that incorporate various scoring indicators, lights, graphics and sound. These machines include mechanical three-dimensional figures that communicate visually and audibly with a player.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,049 to Borg, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine wherein a section of the playing field is changed by rotating the section to expose different components.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,142 to Arad, which is herein incorporated by reference, discloses a pinball machine having provisions for translating a ball in play throughout a plurality of locations. There is also provided an audio system to provide a speaking effect in response to different play conditions.